This invention relates to a series of tetracyclic derivatives, to processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to their use as therapeutic agents. In particular, the invention relates to tetracyclic derivatives that are potent and selective inhibitors of cyclic guanosine 3',5'-monophosphate specific phosphodiesterase (cGMP-specific PDE) having utility in a variety of therapeutic areas where such inhibition is thought to be beneficial, including the treatment of cardiovascular disorders and erectile dysfunction.